Êîëèí Êðèâè ðàçìûøëåíèÿ ó ïàðàäíîãî ïîäúåçäà
by Severina2
Summary: Ùàñ êàê ïîäóìàþ!!! Ó-ó!!!


**Êîëèí Êðèâè (ðàçìûøëåíèÿ ó ïàðàäíîãî ïîäúåçäà)**

**Àâòîð - ****Severina**

**tenkor@****mail.****ru**

**Ðåéòèíã - ****G**

** Ïåðñîíàæè - Êîëèí Êðèâè... îäèí... ñîâñåì îäèí...**

**Ñàììàðè: Ùàñ êàê ïîäóìàþ!!! Ó-ó!!!**

**Êîëèí Êðèâè (ðàçìûøëåíèÿ ó ïàðàäíîãî ïîäúåçäà)**

Íó åãî, ýòîãî Ãàððè! Äóðíîé îí êàêîé-òî!.. ×åãî ýòî îí îò ìåíÿ áåãàåò?.. ß æ íå êóñàþñü - íå Ëþïèí...

 È ÷òî îí âîîáùå èç ñåáÿ ñòðîèò?.. 

Ïîäóìàåøü, øðàì!.. Ó íàñ âî äâîðå ëþáîé ïàöàí òàêóþ íàêîëêó ñäåëàòü ìîæåò... Äàæå íå òàêóþ, à êðó÷å... ×òî-íèáóäü âðîäå "Êîëÿí - êë¸âûé ïàöàí", è íå òîëüêî íà ëáó, íî è ... Êîðî÷å ãäå õî÷åøü!..

Íó î÷êè... À ÷òî î÷êè?.. Ó Òðåëîíè, ïî-ìîåìó, î÷êè êðó÷å... Ñòèëüíûå òàêèå...

Ãëàçà çåë¸íûå?.. À ó âàñèëèñêà æ¸ëòûå... Ó Âîëäåìîðòà êðàñíûå... Òàê è çíàë, ÷òî îíè èç îäíîé øàéêè... Íó, êîíêðåòíî, ñâåòîôîð è âñ¸ òóò...

Ïàðöåëòàíã çíàåò?.. Èíòåðåñíî, à çìåè çíàþò, ÷òî ýòî ïàðöåëòàíã, à íå ôèííî-óãîðñêîå íàðå÷èå?.. Äà, äàæå åñëè è òàê, ÷òî òàêîãî?.. Ìû, êîãäà ñ Äýííèñîì â ïîäúåçäå òðàâêó êóðíóëè, òî è íå òàêîé ÿçûê ïîíÿëè... Àêâàðèóìíûå ðûáêè äî ñèõ ïîð èêðó ìå÷óò îò ïåðåæèòîãî øîêà...

Ñíèò÷ ëîâèò?.. À ÷òî åìó åù¸ îñòà¸òñÿ äåëàòü, åñëè Âóä êàæäûé ðàç îáåùàåò ñîñòðÿïàòü èç íåãî "Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà â ñîáñòâåííîì ñîêó"?.. 

È ñìîòðèòå-êà, êàêèå ìû íåäîñòóïíûå!!! Àâòîãðàôîâ íå äà¸ì! Ôîòîãðàôèðîâàòüñÿ íå áóäåì!.. È êîãäà ýòî ìû òîëüêî çâ¸çäíóþ áîëåçíü ïîäõâàòèòü óñïåëè?.. À?.. Êàêóþ-òî òàì çàêîðþ÷êó ïîñòàâèòü íå ìîæåò... À ìîæåò îí ïðîñòî ïèñàòü íå óìååò?.. Íàâåðíîå, òàê è åñòü... À äîìàøêó çà íåãî, íåáîñü, Äîááè äåëàåò!.. 

Ëàäíî-ëàäíî, Ïîòòåð!.. Òû ÷òî äóìàåøü, òàê è äàëüøå áóäåò?.. Õà!.. Çðÿ ÿ ÷òî ëè çàòåñàëñÿ â ðÿäû ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ?.. Ïðîø¸ë ïðîâåðêó íà ïåäèêóëåç ó ñîðòèðîâî÷íîé øëÿïû è çàòåñàëñÿ... È Äýííèñà âíåäðèë... Ìû òåïåðü ñëåäèì çà òîáîé! Äí¸ì è íî÷üþ... Íî÷üþ è äí¸ì... Íåëüçÿ æå âûïóñêàòü èç âèäó ñâîåãî âðàãà... Îé, ÷åãî ìû òîëüêî ñ Äýííèñîì íå óçíàëè î òåáå, ïîêà ñëåäèëè!.. Âñåì èçâåñòíî, ÷åì çàíèìàåòñÿ Ãàððè Ïîòòåð äí¸ì... Öàïàåòñÿ ñ Ìàëôîåì, äà ñíèò÷ ãîíÿåò... À ÷òî îí äåëàåò íî÷üþ - çíàþò òîëüêî ãðèôôèíäîðöû... È ñêðûâàþò ýòî îò îñòàëüíûõ...

Åñëè áû òîëüêî âñå óçíàëè... ÷òî äåëàåò âåëèêèé Ãàððè Ïîòòåð ïî íî÷àì!!! ÕÀ!!! Ïî íî÷àì îí ÕÐÀÏÈÒ!!! ÄÀ! Áåç çàçðåíèÿ ñîâåñòè õðàïèò íà âñþ Ãðèôôèíäîðñêóþ Áàøíþ!.. Èíîãäà îí ñàì ïðîñûïàåòñÿ îò ñâîåãî õðàïà... Äåëàåò  âèä, ÷òî ïðîñíóëñÿ îòòîãî, ÷òî áîëèò øðàì... Íàäåâàåò ìàíèòèþ-íåâèäèìêó... è áðîäèò... áðîäèò ïî çàìêó... â ïîèñêàõ Ôèë÷à... È âåäü îíè íàõîäÿò äðóã äðóãà!!! Âåëèêà âñ¸ æå ñèëà æèâîòíîãî ìàãíåòèçìà!!!

Íî, äåðæèñü, Ïîòòåð!.. ß äîáåðóñü äî òåáÿ!.. ß óçíàþ ñåêðåò òâîåãî óñïåõà ó Ñíåéïà!.. ß êàê òåíü áóäó ïðåñëåäîâàòü òåáÿ!.. ß ñòàíó òâîèì íî÷íûì êîøìàðîì!.. Óæå ñòàë!.. À ÷òî, òû äóìàåøü, ÿ áåçäåéñòâóþ?.. Íåò!.. ß ôîòîãðàôèðóþ êàæäûé òâîé øàã, êàæäûé òâîé ïðîìàõ!..  Óæå âñå ñòåíêè óâåøàë ôîòîãðàôèÿìè... È ÿ ïëþþ íà íèõ!.. È áðîñàþ â íèõ äðîòèêè!.. À íåêîòîðûå ïðîñòî ñêàðìëèâàþ ñîïëîõâîñòàì!..

Ýòî ÿ ïîäñêàçàë ñëèçåðèíöàì èäåþ çíà÷êîâ "Ïîòòåð - âîíþ÷êà!" Ó ìåíÿ åù¸ áûëè âàðèàíòû "Ïîòòåð - ñìåðäþ÷êà!" è "Ïîòòåð - ñåðäþ÷êà!"... Íî "âîíþ÷êà" - äóøåâíåå...

À êòî äåìåíòîðîâ íà ìàò÷ ïðèãëàñèë?.. Êòî, êàê íå ÿ?.. Âåëèêèé è óæàñíûé Êîëèí Êðèâè!..

 Çíàé! Åñëè ó òåáÿ è áîëèò øðàì, òî ýòî ïîòîìó, ÷òî ÿ î òåáÿ äóìàþ!.. ß, à íå Âîëäåìîðò!.. 

À ÿ î òåáå äóìàþ!.. Ïðÿìî çäåñü!.. Ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ!.. Ìó÷üñÿ!.. Ìó÷üñÿ!.. Àõ!.. Êàê ÿ õîðîøî ïîäóìàë!.. (ß ÷òî - ñàäèñò?.. Óõ, òû!.. Êðóòî!..)

Äà êòî òàêîé ýòîò Âîëäåìîðò ïî ñðàâíåíèþ ñî ìíîé?.. È ÷òî îí ñäåëàë â ýòîé æèçíè?.. Èìÿ ñìåíèë?.. ß òîæå òàê ìîãó!.. Ïðÿì ñåé÷àñ è ñìåíþ!.. 

Êîëèí Êðèâè - Êðîëèí Êèâè - Êðîëèê Íèâè - Êîëèê Ðèâíè - Ðîëèê Âèíêè - Âîëèê Ðèíêè - Âîëèê Èðêèí... (÷åé - ÷åé Âîëèê?) 

Ëó÷øå Âîëèê Èêðèí... Äà!.. Ïîæàëóé!.. Âîëèê Èêðèí!.. Ìàëåíüêèé òàêîé Âîëèê, íî óæàñíî ñåðäèòûé è æóòêî îïàñíûé!..

Áåðåãèñü, Ïîòòåð!.. Âîëèê Èêðèí èä¸ò!.. ß - ìàíüÿê!!! Ïàðàíîéÿ-øèçîèäíûé ìàíüÿê!!!  Íè÷åãî, ÷òî ìîèìè æåðòâàìè äî ñèõ ïîð áûëè òîëüêî ìàéñêèå æóêè!!! Ñêîðî îáî ìíå óçíàåò âåñü ìèð!!! Ìèð!!! Ñëóøàé ìîè ïîçûâíûå!!! 

ß - ÁÎÃÃÀÐÒ ÏÎÄ ¨ËÊÎÉ Â ÐÎÆÄÅÑÒÂÅÍÑÊÓÞ ÍÎ×Ü!!! 

ß - ÌÀÍÄÐÀÃÎÐÀ, ÂÎÏßÙÀß ÒÅÁÅ Â ÓØÈ!!!

 ß - ÏÈÐÀÍÜß, ÂÈÑßÙÀß ÍÀ ÒÂÎ¨Ì ÕÂÎÑÒÅ!!! 

ß - ÒÂÎÉ ÇËÎÉ ÃÅÍÈÉ!!! 

ÒÂÎ¨ ÏÐÎÊËßÒÜÅ!!! 

ÒÂÎß ÀÂÀÄÀ!!! 

ß... ß... ß - ÓÆÀÑ, ËÅÒßÙÈÉ ÍÀ ÊÐÛËÜßÕ ÍÎ×È!!! 

ß - ×¨ÐÍÛÉ ÏËÀÙ!!! ****


End file.
